


Cabin Fever

by River_boi



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Gets nsfw in later chapters, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Murder, NSFW in later chapters, Violence, batter and zach are gay, batter is very unstable, zach is a gay kleptomaniac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: The voice tells him, it tells him to fix the worldSo he willBased on a theory for the game that I have
Relationships: Kinda batter/player, The Batter/The Player/Zacharie, The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. A strange boy with a strange mask

The room was much too quiet. 

It always was here. Always blank and desolate, until the door opened and one of the many nurses or doctors or security guards came in to check on him or try to get him to talk. 

He never will, the voice tells him not to, he trusts them. The Player, as he's started calling them, was always trying to help.

That's why they told him to beat the horrid man, why they told him to bite the rude and disgusting teacher, that's why he always talked to him. 

Sometimes they left but they always came back, so he passed his time by petting Pablo or his brother Valerie, he wasn't violent to animals. They were never the problem, it's those nasty people, the nasty people who put their hands on others, who ripped the innocent from kids. The ones who hurt him.

'Michael Balter, Sex: Male'

He kept repeating it in his head before he looked to his diagnosis on the paper

'Diagnosis: Schizophrenia (awaiting treatment), Depression (awaiting treatment) Psychosis (awaiting treatment)'

He rolled his eyes, he doesn't have schizophrenia, schizophrenics are crazy and violent and retarded. He's not any of those. 

People with psychosis don't know what's going on, they're retarded too, and crazy. They've lost all contact with the real world. 

He knew what was going on, he knew he was trapped here. He knew they wanted him to take this nasty medicine that made him sluggish, and sick and it made them go away. 

He hadn't taken it in god knows how long, he hadn't even noticed the door open and the small figure sneak it, he did however notice the drawer open. He snapped up nearly slapping the person, as soon as his hand went to the boy fell back holding his arm up to protect himself. 

"Woah woah! Calm down amigo, I didn't realize you were awake right now. "  
The boy pants slightly as Balter got a good look at him. He wore a rather comfortable looking oversized sweater with a cute pink heart on it.

And a stupid looking mask, it was very froggy looking. Hollow eyes merely lit with milky brown eyes, the moonlight bounced off them in a certain way that made Michael feel weird looking at them too long.

"What do you want?"

"Simply looking for inventory, amigo. Can't sell if I don't have anything. "

Batter looked away out the window for a second, looking at the moon and the light it cast on the evergreens below his window. He was on the fourth floor, he could probably climb out the window with those trees. They said not to, and he listened to them.

'Listen to him, I like him'  
The voice rang out just as clearly as normal. If they trusted him, he does 

The boy snaps in his face "yooooo, amigo you there?"

Michael growls in slight annoyance, shaking his head.  
"Who are you, and why are you still here?"

Zacharie chuckles, a chuckle that went all down his spine in a different way than ever.

The boy gets up sitting on the bed giggling.  
"Why shouldn't I be? You're interesting," he looks around a second for the clipboard reading his name, "Michael Balter. That's a nice name, I'm zacharie, the friendly items merchant here"

"You're a merchant?" Michael tilts his head to the side as Zach nods.

"Yep! Need something? I probably have it or I can get it for ya." 

'Bat. Get a bat, we'll be able to start our mission if you get one.'

Ah right, the mission. A mission to rid the world of all the horrid people, impures as they both called it.

"A bat, can you get me one?"

Zach thinks a second, more about how he'd do it than anything before nodding. 

"Sure, I'll do it for free this once, as long as you promise to give me anything you find that you don't need. Deal?"  
He holds his hand out, running the other through his short fluffy black hair, Michael hesitates but agrees.

"Great! I'll have it within the week. I'll see you tomorrow amigo"  
Before either of them could say anything else, zach leaves leaving Michael alone with the deafening silence.

For once, the quiet hurt him. He finally talked to someone who didn't try to make him take pills or talk about something he didn't want to, and now he's gone.  
He had no idea when the strange boy would be back, he hoped it'd be soon.

He was losing his mind but he wasn't alone here, not now, not after making friends with the strange kid in the mask.

He looks out the window again, this time he can see the crows on the wire that took the electricity from one place to another, this time, he can hear their cries. Cries of death from all of them, he couldn't count how many there were but he knew there was a lot.

Death was coming, and he'd be its hand. The hand of god that brought down pain on those who hurt and hurt without care. Who took and left absolutely nothing but pain and hurt. Who didn't care for anyone out of their own selfishness.  
To those who didn't do in thought of others, only in themselves. 

He smiled for the first time in forever, chuckling for the first time in even longer as he laid back down settling on his side.

'Soon, dear Batter, soon.'

The nickname rang loudly and clearly but oh so quiet, his smile merely widened. Joining that baseball team had an upside after all.

It has turned him into a little god with all the training, all that swinging made his arms strong and heavy enough to hurt. All that running made him quick and light on his feet. All that holding in the anger at not only the other team but also his. 

His eyes closed, his body relaxed for once, knowing soon, his mission would begin. He knew no one would stop him, not this time around.


	2. A tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones shorter and focuses more on building an relationship between Batter and Zach

It had been three days since zach had said he'd get the bat, and three new visits since the first. 

He always wore the same thing, same sweater, same mask. Same gloves on his hands, Michael had barely noticed them the first couple of times.

He had asked, and Zach answered.

"I wear them because of personal reasons, you shouldn't ask questions you aren't prepared to know the answer to, amigo. "

He had almost growled the answer, almost like he didn't want anyone to know.

The visit after that, it had been the 2nd, was rather typical. Zach had talked and laughed, Michael merely responded to him. 

Today was a little odd, zach hadn't come in till 3am, he usually comes in around 1am. 

He could hear him on the floor crawling through the door and over to his bed. Michael couldn't see him as he was laying down facing away from the door. 

He felt the bed shift under Zach's weight, and heard him giggling. He was breathing heavily and Michael didn't know what to do, whether to say or do something. He especially doesn't know what to do when zach touches his hips.

"Batttyyy~"

That damn nickname, it was a flirty one.

Michael quickly sits up nearly shoving zach off as he slaps his hand away.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

'Don't be so loud!'

He growls trying to calm down as zach gives him a pouty face, despite wearing that damn mask he could tell

"I'm just bored, I figured you might wanna-"

"I'm not gay."

Zach did a double take

"I'm sorry? Did I hear that right?"

It's now that Micheal realizes, Zach thought he said he was gay. He sighs hiding his face in his hands.

"I. Am. Not. Fucking. Gay." 

Zach shrugs

"A holes a hole isn't it?"

Michael growls again shoving him, almost out of the bed. 

He grumbles hiding under his blankets as Zach looks at him before laying next to him. 

Michael squeaks as zach starts cuddling him from behind.

"Why don't you go back to your room? This is getting weird"

There's silence, he turns to zach

"I said-" 

He stops mid sentence realizing zach's asleep, he sighs rolling over and laying an arm around him.

He closes his eyes sighing, mumbling to himself 

"You're lucky they like you…"


End file.
